Like Meow, You Know?
by Terupi
Summary: About twelve percent of cats all over the world called Ibridi. John Egbert just happens to be part of that twelve percent. (Neko!John x Dave) Bad summary is bad
1. Oh A Small Furry Thing

Walking down the busy streets of Texas, I make sure not to get trampled by feet or ran over by bikes. My tail swishes back and forth, I feel a drop of water land on my back. I take a look at the sky only to see it dark and gray. A flash of lightening and a clap of thunder sound though out the sky. Like most cats I hate water with a passion, a passion that burns so hot it can set fire to a thousand suns. I quickly find a dry place to sit under before it starts pouring rain. People start to scramble under umbrellas and roofs.

Suddenly a pair of chubby hands lift me off the ground. I turn my head as far as I can to see little girl with shoulder length . "Mommy, look a kitty!" she exclaims, her hazel eyes sparkling. "Can we keep it?" The girl lifts me higher towards her mother. Her mom smiles softly "I'm sorry Jay, you know your dad is allergic to cats and dogs…"

The girl - Jay - pouts, tightening her grip. _Don't_ _squeeze so hard, _I whine, mew, whatever cats do, at her. Jay's grip loosens, "Maybe we can ask our neighbors if they want him!" she squeals happily. Her mother agrees to this. Jay's mother pulls out a clear umbrella and we proceed down the street. My black, white-tipped ears droop. This really sucks, why can't they just leave me alone like other people do?

Jeez, I can't wait until my birthday when I turn sixteen and I can finally turn into a human. Allow me to explain. Twelve percent of cats all over the globe are called Ibridi, and I'm part of that twelve percent. When Ibridi turn sixteen we have six years to find a mate or else we get turned back into cats for the rest of our lives. It doesn't matter what gender the mate is because believe it or not Ibridi can reproduce either way. Weird huh? I don't get that part either. Of course though we can turn into cats anytime we want, but if we're in cat form if we come in contact with water we get turned into humans. I know it sounds confusing but oh well, I tried my best to explain.

Anyways, the rain gets even worse, but soon we arrive at a tall skyscraper with and antenna on the roof. Jay's mom - okay I'll just refer to her as Emma- Emma closes her umbrella and shakes out the water. Entering the building we hop into the elevator and proceed to the top floor. Now that I think about it, elevator music isn't that bad. I really wish Jay would put me down now, I am perfectly capable of walking and standing on my own.

I examine the hallway, the light brown doors, and the tan walls, each looks the same. We stop in front of a door at the end of the hall. Jay knocks on the door a few times, after waiting a few moments the door swings open. A tall blonde with pointy anime shades (Like the ones on Gurren Lagann) stands in the doorway. "Hi Dirk!" Jay greets happily.

"Hi little munchkin," Dirk says, patting her head. "Hello there Emma, what's with the cat?"

Whoa her mom's name is Emma? Wow that was a good guess.

"Actually that's why we're here," Emma begins, " we were wondering if you would take him? My husband is allergic to cats, dogs, etc."

Dirk pondered this for a moment before agreeing. He takes me out of Jay's arms and the say their good-byes. Shutting the door with his foot, he sets me on the ground I look around the apartment. It's a pretty decent size although it's not the cleanest. There's wires, posters, weapons, and puppets all over the place.

In one part of the room there some turntables, and multiple stereos about the room.

As soon as he sets me on the floor, I stretch out legs. "Dave! Get out here and name your cat!" Dirk calls.

Over to our right a boy with platinum blonde hair and aviator comes out a room. The boy- I mean Dave walks over to us. "Why do you have a cat?" He asks.

Dirk replies with, "Does it really matter? Just give him a name."

Dave shrugs, "How about Mr. Tibble?"

_The hell kind of name is that? My name is John! _I meow.

"Sounds like he likes that name." Dirk begins, "Maybe we should take him to the vet and get him checked out."

The shorter blonde agrees, lifting me up, "Mr. Tibble also needs a litter box so he won't go on the floor."

Lightening flashes through the window followed by loud thunder, I forgot that it was raining outside. I do _not _want to back outside, fucking rain and shit…

~ _**TIME SKIP RIGHT ABOUT NOW**_ ~

Okay, now I understand why other animals hate the vet. It's everything, from the smell, to the sounds of the tools, makes me feel uncomfortable.

"For a cat off the streets, he's perfectly healthy." Nurse Grey says, writing something on her clipboard. "But you might want to get him neutered, it can reduce the incidence of objectionable behaviors."

_Wait, what? Ew. No, nope, nope, nope, and nope, _I mew Dave keeps his poker face and hands in the pockets of his red hoodie as I climb onto his shoulders being sure not to scratch him. Nurse Grey giggles. "I don't think Mr. Tibble likes that idea."

_Hell no I don't! _

"Yeah, let's not get him neutered." Dirk says, prying me off of Dave's shoulders and setting back on the table thingy. I don't know the thing is call that they put sick animals on. Nurse Grey nods, pushing caramel hair behind her ear.

"Oh wait let me give you this," she reaches into her pocket pulling out a blue collar with a bell on it, "Usually when people being in cats for their first check-up I give them little bell." Smiling she wraps it around my neck making sure not to make it too tight.

In the waiting room I sit in Dave's lap I look around and see various other animals, most of which are sick. It's real depressing seeing all of them like that. Dirk is up and the front desk filling out some paperwork and getting a membership. I guess they really are serious about keeping me. Maybe getting a family isn't such a bad thing.

**A/N: Oh wow I posted another FanFiction! It's a miracle! :D**

**Believe it or not, this took forever to write, I had a lot of distractions. **

**I don't know if this was done before or not but I wrote it anyways. **


	2. Well Then

A/N

Sorry I couldn't upload a new chapter. D: I've been grounded for a while I had a little trouble writing this chapter. (Insert Copyright Stuff) By the way I couldn't think of words to describe skin color… But you get the idea of what it is, so I guess it doesn't matter. :/

Rays of light shine through the blinds and directly onto my face. Since the room is very quiet I assume Dave and Dirk are still asleep. I honestly don't feel like getting up. Today is Saturday, something special happens today but I can't quite remember what it is. Oh well, if it was really important I most likely I'd know what it is.

Deciding I should get up, I open my eyes. Immediately I feel something's wrong.

Everything looks blurry and I feel strange. That's when I remember, today is my birthday- April 13th. From what I can tell, my skin is light and creamy, I'm wearing a grey oversized sweater and a pair of blue shorts. Standing up is easy, moving around just feels normal to me.

Tip toeing my way across the room, I clench the bell around my neck to keep it from jingling. I look at the clock which reads 10:47am. I've been living with the Striders for about a month now, and they usually wake up at noon .I try my best not to bump into anything, but I guess I need some of those human thingies called glasses.

Eventually, I make it into the bathroom. I try to squint in the mirror to see my reflection better, but it doesn't help at all. From what I can tell I have a mop of obsidian black hair, and blue eyes. Unfortunately I still have my matching ears and tail, so I don't have human ears. At least I don't have two pairs of ears, that'd be weird.

Now I just need to figure out how to transform back into a cat without any problems. I remember that my dad told me to simply picture myself in my cat form, same thing with turning human. After a few failed attempts I finally get it right. I just have to be sure not to change around Dave or Dirk.

Said brothers won't get up for a few more hours so decide to go back to sleep.

**!-(Time Skip)-! **

Dirk, Dave, and I all sit on the couch practically starring at the episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Wow, that's a long title. It's that one episode with the Sonic Rainboom. Getting bored, I jump off the couch and find me a piece of cotton to play with on the window sill. Laying on my back I paw at it tugging it apart. _Die! _I meow at it.

But then the cotton get stuck in claws so Dave comes and pulls it out…

"Why do you always do this?" He sighs and brushes his blonde hair out of his face.

"Dave," Dirk stands up, "Imma go pick up Jake from the airport. Afterwards I'll help him unpack. Meanwhile you're gonna give your weird cat a bath. Got it?"

Dave nods and Dirk grabs his key, saying bye and heading out the door. But seriously, a bath? Who gives their cat a bath? Everyone knows cats clean themselves. Unless their absolutely filthy then I understand. But out of _all_ the days to give me a bath, they had to pick _this_ one?

Suddenly, Dave lifts I me off the ground and hold me under his arm. He walks into the bathroom and starts running water in the sink. I am a small cat for my age so of course I can fit in the sink. A lot of the other cats would make fun of me because I'm so small. Oh well, it's not my fault! Like there was this one time when- Wait a second.

I snap out of my thoughts when I realize Dave is about to lower me into the water. _Oh, fuck no. _I hiss, jumping out of his arms and I run as fast as I could trying to find a place to hide. Dave shouts some profanities behind me. I skid around the corner and I hear Dave's footsteps pounding behind me. In the kitchen area I find a small place in the back of the cabinet to hide in. This I a situation like this my smallness comes in handy. Is smallness even a word? I peek through a small crack in the cabinet to see Dave holding two multicolored water guns in his hands.

The cabinet creaks open and I try my best to hide behind some cleaning products, hoping my black fur blends in. Dave closes the cabinet back up and I do a little kitty sigh in relief. I hear the sound of what I think is Dave going to another room. As quietly as I can I creep out the small space, I was getting a little claustrophobic in there. I know I can't hide forever but I guess I'm safe for now and can sneak out.

Unfortunately, I was wrong… Dave comes around the corner and smirks. He points both water guns at me and shoots. Well fuck…

**!-(You Wasted Your Time If You Read This)-! **

I really let the cat out of the bag… (Awesome metaphor :D)

I rub my head after hitting on the floor. To be honest I half expected to wet now. Dave drops his guns in disbelief of what just happened. Obviously he wants to say something but can't. He adjusts his shades and coughs awkwardly. I decide to say something.

"Like meow, you know?" Really John? Did you seriously just say that? I face palm.

"Well I…" He Dave begins

What do I expect him to say? What am I supposed to say? 'Oh, hi Dave! I'm your cat who's an Ibridi' No way, I'm not saying that.

I stand up and rub my lower back, which hurts as well. That's when I realize how much taller he is than me. I only go up to his chest. My ears droop, jeez I'm short even in human form...

"Where's my- Wait, are those real ears?" He asks, poking one, making it flick.

Well, I better spew the beans.

**!-(Did You Waste Your Time Again?)-!**

A/N

I'll try to make the next chapter sorry if this one sucked. XD

I had reread this chapter before uploading and I'm glad I did. I found so many typos…

If there are any more don't tell me because most likely I'll tell myself I would fix it, but then I forget, procrastinate, never do it, kick myself about, then get over it. :3


End file.
